1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of semiconductors and, more particularly, to shallow trench isolation (STI) integration methods/schemes for improved wet etch removal rates and etch stopping.
2. Related Art
In current fin-based field effect transistor (FinFET) integration schemes, enhanced High Aspect Ratio Process (eHARP) is often utilized for shallow trench isolation (STI) gap fill. However, due to poor eHARP film density, severe STI-oxide recess was discovered in downstream processes. Such phenomena resulted in fin damage and poor device performance.